deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Case 4-1: The Source
:For the Dead Rising case, see Case 4-1: Another Source. is a Dead Rising 2 case. Chuck arrives at the Shoal Nightclub to meet Rebecca Chang to meet Rebecca's source, only to find the club empty. The door shuts and Crystal Bailey walks out with a katana. Crystal and her twin, Amber, is the source that submitted the false video the Channel 6 News Station. Amber throws Rebecca to the ground as the twins close in on Chuck with their swords, ready to eliminate him. After the battle, one of the sisters is killed, in which the other cries that she was her other half. Furious, she promises that Chuck will never get out of Fortune City alive. She then takes a dagger and commits suicide. Battling the Twins align=right } *Knife Gloves (Bowie Knife + Boxing Gloves) are also a really easy way to kill the twins. As long as Chuck only attacks either Amber or Crystal, it should kill them in 5 - 15 hits. If Chuck has more than 6 health, then he will not need to heal at all during the battle. * If one of the twins performs a sliding attack, let them begin their sword swing before attempting to dodge. The slide looks like a blind charge, but it homes in on Chuck. Ranged align=right } * Two Shotguns can be found at the gun shop in Palisades Mall and one can be found behind the counter across from the night club. Use the shotgun (in the aiming view) and target one of the twins as they each charge Chuck. It should take around 25-30 shots to kill one of them. align=right } * Take the Light Machine Gun in the cashier area from the previous case Case 3-2: Run for the Money. Alternatively, go into the middle of the Yucatan Casino and climb to the top of the Tiki Statue, where Chuck will find an LMG and a Zombrex. So with 2-3 painkiller drinks (below), and one LMG, travel to the nightclub. Before entering, be sure to grab the shotgun underneath the counter opposite from the nightclubs entrance. Immediately after the cut scene, drink one of the painkillers, then use the machine gun on either twin. Once the machine gun is out of ammo, switch to the shotgun, and drink another painkiller if needed. Chuck should be able to finish off whichever twin Chuck is focusing on with a few blasts from the shotgun. align=right } *Use a Freedom Bear (Robot Bear + LMG). Put the Freedom Bear in one of the corners and make the Twins follow Chuck into its line of fire. Chuck can then defeat them off with the shotgun. Food align=right } *Before Chuck enters the nightclub, at the bar create the Pain Killer drink (Beer + Beer), this allows Chuck to half any damage for one minute. Make 2 or 3 of these. }} Trivia 230px|right * To defeat the Twins, only one of them needs to be killed. *In the case file, it will show a picture of Crystal over Amber's corpse for the picture, even if Chuck killed Crystal instead of Amber. * The Katana Sword re-spawns in the nightclub after this case. * The Off the Record equivelent case is Case 5-3: Two Girls, One Club. * Case 4-1 of Dead Rising has a very similar name "Another Source". Video Gallery /Gallery}} File:dead_rising_case_file_4-1.jpg|CASE 4-1: The Source Rebecca's mysterious source turned out to be double trouble. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases